The Professors Daughter
by Marik's girl
Summary: Neji Hyuga is the nephew of a wealthy man named Hiashi Hyuga Hiashi has two daughters but has no sons Since his brother, Neji's father died He had appointed Neji as his heir. And by his nineteenth birthday he has to find a wife. He as a year and a half...
1. Prologue

**Title :** The Professors Daughter  
**Written by :** Marik's girl  
**Anime :** Naruto; Cardcaptor Sakura  
**Main Couple :** Neji Hyuga/Sakura Kinomoto

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto or Cardcaptor Sakura

Note : In this story; There is no Ninjas; No Cardcaptor. Just normal people. Sakura is a professors daughter and Neji is the nephew of a wealthy man. Since Hyuga Hiashi only has daughters; He appointed Neji as his heir. Hope you like this story. Please review.

**Couples :** _**(Main)**_

Neji Hyuga/Sakura Kinomoto

Sasuke Uchiha/Ten-ten

Gaara Subaku/Sakura Haruno

Naruto Uzumaki/Hinata Hyuga

**Characters :**

**Neji Hyuga :** Neji is the nephew of Hiashi Hyuga; a wealthy man who has appointed Neji as his heir. So now Neji has a year and a half to find his wife-to-be. Neji has pearly white eyes that have no pupils in them, his hair is long and dark brown; always in a low pony tail. And pale skin that the sun as not tanned. He's 17 ½

**Sakura Kinomoto :** Sakura is the daughter of Aiden Kinomoto; a Professor at a high school in Japan. She is very kind and soft spoken at times; But will speak her mind at the right time. She also learning in her fathers foot steps. She has short light brown hair that frames her face; Green eyes that remind you of emeralds. Skin that is slightly tan; but not that much. She 16.

**Syaoran Li :** Li is Sakura's fiancée; A arranged marriage by his mother and her father. He has short brown hair with light brown eyes; his skin is tanned but it's really not that dark. He's 17.

**Ten-ten :** A girl that has known Neji since childhood. She has slight skin with long brown hair that is always up in buns and brown eyes. She's 17

**Sakura Haruno :** She happens to be a close friend of Neji's as well; She hasn't known him as long as Ten-ten but is quite close to him. She sees him as a brother that she has never had. She has short pink hair a light green eyes; Her skin his light. She's 16

**Sasuke Uchiha :** Man that has some feelings for Haruno. But he really only sees her as a sister that he never had. He's dating Ten-ten. He has black hair that is short and dark eyes; His skin is light but is slightly tan. He's 17.

**Hinata Hyuga :** She is the eldest daughter of Hiashi Hyuga. She is quite shy and nervous at times. But is willing to open up. Her hair is short and black; Her skin is pale and her eyes are just like Neji's pearly white, expect her eyes her more innocent looking. She's 16.

**Gaara Subaku :** Gaara is the sun of a gangster that is now retired. Because of this; most people are afraid of him. Scared of what his father might do or what he will do. He has short messy bright red hair and jade green eyes that seem to haunt a person; around his eyes are eye liner; which make him look like a panda... He also has a tattoo that is in kenji; which says "Love" His skin is light. He's 16.

**Naruto Uzumaki :** Naruto is Hinata's boy friend. He's also wants to marry her when they are 18 years of age. And he's willing to do anything to get her fathers blessing. He has messy blonde hair and blue eyes; tan skin. He's 16.

**Summery :** Neji Hyuga is the nephew of a wealthy man named Hiashi Hyuga; Hiashi has two daughters but has no sons; Since his brother, Neji's father died; He had appointed Neji as his heir. And by his nineteenth birthday he has to find a wife. He as a year and a half to find his wife-to-be. Then he meets Sakura Kinomoto...

_**The Professors Daughter  
**__Prologue_

My name is Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto. I'm Aiden Kinomoto's daughter; a professor at a high school in Japan; near Tokyo. I am training in his foot steps. I want to be a school teacher; just like he was. When he met my mother Nadishiko.

I also have a older brother; Toya. Who married Ruby, his high school sweet heart. In a few months I would be turning 17 years old. During that time I found out that I had a arranged marriage that my father set up, but of course he didn't want me to be forced into it. I was to meet him and get to know him; And by my 18th, birthday I was to say if I wanted to marry him or not. When I did get to know him better, I did want to marry him but that's also when I got to get to know Neji Hyuga; A wealthy mans nephew...

"Marriage?"

Sakura looked up at her father with wide emerald green eyes that had shock all over them. She sat across from him; her father; Aiden Kinomoto. He adjusted his glasses on his face. "I have arranged a marriage for you but.."

"But what?" She asked; uneasy.

"You must chose if you want to marry him on your eighteenth birthday. I do not want you to feel as I am forcing you to marry him. I just want you to get to know him better." He said as he looked at his lovely daughter. She stared at him with wide eyes. This was unbelievable. She then looked down at the table, not looking in his eyes. "I... I will met him. If I don't have feelings like that for him by my eighteenth birthday; The marriage is off" She said softly.

"Agreed"

"When do I meet him?"

"A week from now."

_**Tokyo Japan**_

A young man of seventeen and a half narrowed his pearly eyes. He hated party's. A young women giggled as clenched his arm and acted like a air head. In side he sighed deeply, but on the out side he held no emotion. A look at scared of any man that came near him; And if they did. They where either stupid or an idiot. But he did have a problem with the _"Ladies"_ so to speak. He would glare, name call them and such but they didn't seem to get the idea to just **_go away!_**

He would go on a lot of dates, because of his uncle wanted him to find a girl to marry. What was the point? It wasn't like he was actually going to fall in love with some bimbo. As far as he was concern there was no women that would be right for him; since they where all air heads and they wanted him for his money. Of course not all girls where like that... it was quite _rare_ that there where girls that where not air heads or giggled like a freak. About thee that he could name.

Hinata Hyuga; His shy and timed cousin. She didn't think of herself that well and would shudder at times; Even though they had money. She never cared about money and she didn't want to marry a man that wanted her money.

Ten-ten; A girl he had known almost all his life. She was strong and will speak her mind about things and will not back down on a fight. She was strong willed.

Then there was Sakura Haruno; A girl that he has known since he was ten and she was nine. He liked her because she could scare a man and have him running very fast; but she is very kind and she is studying to become a doctor. She is also very strong willed.

But girls where really not on his mind right know; all that he could think about was what his uncle told him the day before.

"_Neji, I want to talk to you about something" His uncle; Hiashi Hyuga said. Neji stood in front of his uncle. "Yes?" He asked with no emotion, as always. "You must find yourself a wife" He said flatly. Neji's eyes widen._

"_What?"_

"_You have a year and a half to find a girl and marry her; by your nineteenth birthday. If not..." Hiashi turned his_ _back and put his hands behind his back. "I cannot make you my heir and you will not take over the family business"_

Neji grumbled; So he had to find some girl; fall in love and marry her... His life sucked.

**- End Prologue -**

Please review and tell me what ya think.  
Bye.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Card Captor Sakura!

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Card Captor Sakura © Clamp**

Note: Hello and sorry for the late update, I was going to start writing "Falling For You" again, but this story only has one chapter, so I wanted to continue it. There will be some Syaoran/Sakura stuff, but this is a crossover - so Sakura Kinomoto is not going to be with Syaoran. I have been reading a lot of Kagome crossovers as of late, I just love Inu-Yasha/Dragon Ball Z crossovers, but there is not a whole lot of them and I really want to write one but I'm gonna wait. I want to finish at least one story before I start another. Anyways I hope this chapter does not suck, I really did not know what to do with this chapter but I hope that it is alright. Please enjoy ^_^

**Start Date: 11/25/2011**  
**Finished Date: 1/22/2012**

**Chapter One  
**_Meeting Her_

**Tokyo, Japan**

"Tomoyo, why are we going here again?" Sakura asked her best-friend and second cousin, Tomoyo Daidouji. Her friend smiled. "Because you need to get out, you've been working to hard lately. You need some time off." It was true, Sakura had been working hard with school work and her part-time job. Only her close friends and and father knew that she was working, it wasn't against school rules to work or anything, she just rather not tell anyone. And it wasn't like her family did not have money, she just wanted to save the money herself for collage. She grumbled though, she knew that she should go out every once in awhile, but why all the way to Tokyo? It was like an hour and a half from where she lived in Tomoeda. "Besides, Tokyo has the best food!" Tomoyo said with happiness. Sakura just gave her a uneasy look. "But I'm suppose to meet Syaoran Li, in a couple of days!" Sakura said with worry. She should be preparing for his arrival, not going out...

Tomoyo waved her hand as if the matter did not matter.

"Don't worry Sakura, your fiance will not be here for another two days!" Sakura only frowned at this. Tomoyo smiled. "Don't worry so much, I'll make sure nothing happens. Besides I need someone to come with me here anyways." Sakura blinked at her friend. "For what?" she asked. "I'm meeting the nephew of a business partner of my mothers; friendly standings of course." Tomoyo explained to her best-friend. "Oh!" was the reply that Sakura gave. Sakura knew that Tomoyo's mom was a big business women around Tokyo and other parts of Japan, but she wonder who this nephew could be?

:::::

Neji Hyuga's eye twitched.

He was not happy... not one bit!

Why did his uncle have to plan this? He knew his uncle was evil... he just knew it! His uncle told him to find a wife before he turned nineteen... but why did he continuing to make him go to parties to find a wife? Most of the girls here he did not know and the only thing that they wanted was the money that he would one day inherit. He didn't want to marry a girl who just wanted to marry for money, but if it was duty that he had to marry someone... then so be it. But he wonder what it would be like to actually marry a girl that he was in love with? Not that he was in love or anything... actually that wasn't really his strong point... girls and love. He thought that it might be better to marry a girl that he actually _knew_ but their was not many. Their was Ten-Ten, his childhood friend... but she already had a boy-friend and he only viewed her as his sister. Then their was Sakura Haruno... he did not think of her as anything but a sister... even if she was single, their was also Hinata. But he didn't want to go as far as marrying his own cousin - besides she already had a boy-friend.

Naruto Uzumaki.

The blonde loud mouth. He never understood why is dear sweet cousin ever saw in that blonde idiot. And he knew that Naruto wanted to marry his cousin, but getting his uncles approval would be no easy task. And Neji was not to sure if Naruto was up to that task, but so far Naruto never back down without a fight. But if he made his cousin happy, then he was happy as well... but Naruto had better take very good care of her or their would be hell to pay. But back to the main problem... Neji had a year and a half to fine a girl to marry and he did not want to pick a girl that was like Ino, a girl that wanted to marry a man with big money. Yet, even though she had said that - she ended up dating Choji... he wasn't rich but he was well off and she always said that looks matter... but she had ended up falling in love with Choji. He sometimes wondered about girls like her. Sakura was somewhat like that, but not really. She had a very big crush on Sasuke Uchiha, but when she found out that he started to date Ten-Ten - well that crush went down the drain.

Neji crossed his leg over the other as he sat at the table. He just wanted to drop down in a hole and die. He really wish he was some where else right now... Neji then blinked his pearl-white colored eyes. A girl around sixteen with long wavy black hair that went down her back and pretty blue colored eyes. She is wearing a creamy colored blouse and a long dark blue skirt and dark blue high heels with a strap over top and around her ankles. She smiled at him and waved. He knew that girl... her name is Tomoyo Daidouji, the daughter of Sonomi Daidouji, a business partner of his uncle. But the girl walking with her he did not know. And he was surprised at how beautiful the girl looked. She was maybe a foot shorter then he was with short light brown hair, cut in a boyish way in the back while long strands of hair framed her light colored skin. Her eye color almost reminded him of Sakura's green eyes. Only this girl eyes reminded him of green emeralds. She is wearing a long-sleeve black shirt with a white flower design on it and a short ruffled brown skirt with tight black shorts underneath and black thigh high socks and brown laced boots that came up to her ankle.

She was young and very beautiful and he wondered what this girl's name was.

He then turn his attention back to Tomoyo. "Hello, Neji." she said as she bowed. He nodded. "Good evening, Tomoyo." he greeted. "What are you doing here?" he asked; he watched as she looked up at him and looked into his eyes. "Did your uncle not tell you?" she asked. He frowned. "Tell me what?" Did his uncle plan something else that he did not know of? "I was invited here to meet with you, mother had told me it is a friendly meeting." She smiled one of her cheerful smile and Neji's eye only twitched and the girl beside Tomoyo blinked.

'I wonder was is going on?' thought Sakura.

"It would seem to be that your uncle is trying to set up another date for you." Tomoyo said. Neji only muttered something under his breath. Sometimes he really wanted to kill said uncle... "Anyways, I would like for you to meet my best-friend and cousin." The girl beside Tomoyo bowed. "H-hello, my name is Sakura Kinomoto." she said in such a warm and loving tone of voice. She looked up at him and stared into his pearly-white eyes. She had to admit that he was quite handsome. She had never seen someone with his eye color before, let alone without no pupils in his eyes. His hair was long dark brown- almost black; part of his hair was tied back and his skin was lighter then hers. It looked flawless as if no harm came to his beautiful skin. He is wearing a white polo shirt and black pants and black shoes.

He nodded his head. "It is nice to meet you, I'm Neji Hyuga." It was odd though, at least to him; That this girl had the same name as Sakura Haruno. And then something dawn on him. ' Kinomoto? '

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Fujitaka Kinomoto?" he asked; Sakura blinked. "Ah yes! He is my father. Do you know him?" she asked with puzzlement on her face. "Not personally, my uncle does though." he said. Sakura blinked. Now that she thought about it, her father had more then one business partner. "Are you the nephew of Hiashi Hyuga?" she asked; he only nodded. She smiled. "Your uncle does business with my father! I heard that he had a nephew, I have heard good things about you from my father." she said with a smile and he blinked. "Your uncle talks highly of you."

Now this was news. Something he never thought he would hear. And a part of him wanted to know what his uncle had said, but before he could say anything he heard a annoying voice.

"Hay Neji! My main man!"

Oh somebody just shoot him...

A vain popped out on the side of Neji forehead and his continued to twitch. He turned away from the girls that he was talking to and glared at the blonde spiky haired boy with blue eye. Sakura blinked when she saw the hyper teenage boy and she was surprise to see three whiskers on each of his face... kind of like a fox. He was also wearing a black shirt with a orange jacket and orange pants and black tennis shoes on his feet. His skin was also tan looking. He was also holding a girls hand. The girl was Neji shy cousin Hinata Hyuga. Just like her cousin Neji, she had the same pearly-white eyes, but her long hair was black midnight color. She is wearing a long-sleeve purple shirt flowers on it and a long black skirt and sandals on her feet. A slight blush was on her beautiful pale skin.

"H-hello N-neji." she shuttered. "Hinata." he greeted. "Hay what about me?" Naruto said. "I don't know you." A vain popped out on the side of Naruto's head and Hinata only sweat dropped. If Hinata wasn't with him, he would show that guy a thing or too, believe it! Neji gave Naruto a very bored look and that seem to piss of the blonde even more. "Naruto settle down!" Neji looked up at the voice and saw Sakura Haruno. A short pink haired girl with green eyes; her hand on her hip - a annoyed look on her pretty face. She is wearing a red sleeveless shirt and a black mini skirt and black boots. "Ah Sakura! Don't be that way!" wined Naruto. Sakura just rolled her eyes. The brown haired Sakura just blinked. ' Her name is Sakura? '

Did that girl dye her hair bubble gum pink? Or was she born that way? Sakura also notice someone beside the pink haired girl. A boy with short messy red hair and lime green eyes. Around his eyes looked like eyeliner but she wasn't too sure if it was eyeliner or not. He has a emotionless look on his face. He is wearing a black tee shirt and baggy black jeans with chains and black and white tennis shoes. She wondered if these people were friends of Neji's? She guess that the pearly-white eyed girl was related to him. And the others seemed to know him.

"Gaara and Sakura are here too?" Neji asked with a raised brow. The only two that were missing was Ten-Ten and Sasuke. Pinked haired Sakura then noticed the two other girls by Neji's table. She blinked. "Who are your friends Neji?" She asked. "Uh, this is Tomoyo Daidouji. The daughter of my uncles business partner and this is Sakura Kinomoto, her friend and cousin." he said like it was nothing at all. Naruto let go of Hinata and grinned at Neji. "Possible girl-friend?"

"Do you want to die?"

Haruno only grinned at the shocked look going over Naruto's face. Gaara smirked. Haruno then turned to Sakura and smiled. "I'm Sakura Haruno, the blonde idiot over there is Naruto Uzumaki. This is his girl-friend Hinata Hyuga; she is Neji's cousin." she said. "And this Garra Sabaki. Were friends of Neji." she expalined. Sakura bowed as did Tomoyo.

"Its very nice to meet you."

**End Chapter One**

I am not happy with this chapter... well hope that someone likes this. I'm so sorry this too so long. I do know what I'm gonna do next though... Next time Sakura meets Syaoran Li.


End file.
